Missing Canada's Birthday
by BlueSkiesandHockeyMinds
Summary: The forgotten nation is forgotten once again on his birthday and by his lover  france  FranceXCanada


What happens when France misses Canada's birthday? (Read and find out :D)  
>Pairing: Franada (FrancexCanada) (MatthewxFrancis)<p>

Rating: K (A kiss is in here thats about it.)

Extra stuff I'd like to say :D : Okay so yeah it was my first story i published. I have another I'm going to post its AustriaxPrussia :D. So please give me reviews maybe with some constructive criticism tell me what you liked and what could make it better. For now this is a oneshot. So i don't know if I'll make another chapter. But if you guys like it maybe i will.

* * *

><p><strong>Missing Canada's Birthday<strong>

Canada awoke on July 1st with a smile on his face. He hopped out of bed and the bottom of his feet touched his furry carpet underneath his bed. He advanced over to his wardrobe and pulled out a red sweatshirt followed by a part of white skinny jeans. The Canadian usually never wore those kinds of jeans be he recalled his papa (France) saying that they suited his slim figure well. Canada put the pants on first pulling each pant leg over each of his feet. He stood for a moment adjusting his pants and looking at himself in the mirror. The jeans caught and showed whatever curves he had. He admired himself in the mirror being a bit conceited for a moment. Then he put on the red sweatshirt. It had a white maple leaf on the front and the number thirteen on both arms. He then fixed his silky strawberry blonde hair, put on his glasses, and headed down stairs. Canada looked through his pantry pulling out each ingredient to make pancake batter. He rolled up his sleeves and started mixing the ingredients in a bowl. When a small white bear crawled over to him and pulled on his pant leg. He looked down at the bear in confusion.

"Is something wrong kumo?" the Canadian asked.

"Canada I'm hungry. I want pancakes." The bear said continuing to pull on his pants.

"I'm making them right now." Canada smiled. "He remembered my name. I can't believe it." he thought happily.

Canada turned back to the bowl and continued to mix the ingredients. He started to pour the batter onto the griddle, it sizzled, and then silenced. Then phone rang. "Hello?" Canada said answering the phone.

"Yo Canada dude there's snow outside my house and it's like the beginning of July!" The voice rang.

Of course it was Canada's big brother America. Even though Canada's birthday was before Americas' he (America) was born a year before Canada.

"Maybe it's like Christmas in July." Canada's soft voice said.

"Maybe. So what'cha doin'?"

"Just makin' pancakes that's all."

"I see."

"Um Al have you heard anything about France..?" The Canadians voice trailed off.

"Oh yeah he had to go back to his country due to some problems. Why?"

"No reason at all… I got to go al talk to you later…"

"By-" the Americans voice was cut off.

Canada hung up the phone and placed it on the table. Smoke filled the air as his pancake blackened. He tossed it in the trash and turned off the burner. "Well… isn't that just great… and on my birthday too." He thought. Canada sat down on the couch sighed heavily. He was no longer in the mood for pancakes and the smile he awoke with was wiped clean off his face. "Again…" He mumbled to himself. "This is the second year in a row that he's forgotten. But I guess not the first time no one's remembered…" Tears fell down his rosy red cheeks and he wiped them away with his sleeve. His polar bear approached him and nudged his hand with his snout. Canada looked down at the small white bear with tear filled eyes and the bear knew. He crawled up on the couch and squeezed himself in between Canada's side and the couch. Canada stroked the polar bear's head gently his soft white hair tickling Canada's hand. "Guess it could be worse. I would've liked to spend it with papa but guess what's done is done." He thought to himself. Canada put a few logs on the fire and set it a blaze. The fire warmed the whole house in what felt like an instant. Canada sat back down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. He looked over at his sleeping bear with a smile. "Aw he's so adorable." He thought. Canada became tired as the warmth flowed through his body. Then the phone rang. He got up slowly walking over to the phone answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hello lad." Arthur's English voice rang through the phone.

"Oh…hey England…" the Canadians voice said sounding very melancholy.

"Something wrong lad you sound upset?"

"No. I'm fine… what is it you called for?"

"Ah yes well I just wanted to wish my son a happy birthday." His warm father-like voice said.

Canada smiled. "Thank you for remembering you're the first to wish me that today." He thanked him.

"You're welcome but really? Not even Al? Usually he's over excited about your birthday." The English man replied.

"Nope… not even al… but it's ok I don't mind. It's happened for the past few years but I don't want to bother anyone so I don't say anything."

"I'm sorry lad happy birthday but I have to go talk to you later." England said ending the call.

"Bye." Canada said hanging up the phone.

Canada walked over groggily to the couch and laid down. "I'll just sleep for a little." He thought falling asleep. Then around midnight he got a knock at the door. The knock made him jump causing him to fall off of the couch and onto the floor. He laid there for a moment before a series of more knocks cam followed by a familiar voice.

"Mathieu? Mathieu?" The French voice rang.

Why it was France but why was he here. The Canadian got up from the floor and walked over to the door. He opened the door and a cold breeze blew in extinguishing the fire making the living room go dark. France's warm blue eyes always seemed to melt Canada's heart but this time it was different. The Canadian stood in the door way emotionless starring at the man in front of him.

"Mathieu…?" France's voice said in confusion.

He tried to wipe all the emotion from his face but it was pointless. The tears and emotion overcame him. A few tears fell hitting the cold ground. France was confused and had no idea why the younger nation was upset. So he did what he felt was right by grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around the younger nation embracing him with a hug.

"You haven't changed much Canada…" His French voice rang. "Just like when you were little. You always hated being away from me." He said kissing the top of the younger nations head. And once again Canada was getting swept away again. But he didn't mind it. He couldn't help himself around France in the first place so there wasn't a point in trying to resist. France leaned down and kissed Canada on his soft lips before whispering in his ear, "Oh and Mathieu. Happy birthday."


End file.
